sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasi Praddhan Cen
Rasi Praddhan Cen (9 BBY – ) is an officer in the New Republic Military and on-the-side business owner. A native Fondorian, he had led a peculiar life, from being born the son of engineers to being a naval officer within the Republic's fleet. Early Life (9 BBY – 13 ABY) Fondor Born some years before the Battle of Endor, the fateful turning of the war in the Alliance's favour, on Fondor. Rasi did not have an odd upbringing as some children do. His parents were engineers at one of the larger docks, doing something that he never quite understood, and still doesn't. His first few years were rather uneventful, playing with children his age in the many hectares set aside for the dockworkers, as well of other such things. Those years leading up to his first decade were stormy, his parents being among those that helped in the construction of the ''Executor''. When news came of the Empire's defeat at Endor, and the subsequent loss of Coruscant, his father began to worry that he would be drafted up into the Empire's forces. However, before that could happen, the sector was freed by the Alliance – or the New Republic as they called themselves now – and things were good. He spent much time in the lower levels, figuratively and literally, of Fondor, taking a liking to the people from there as they led interesting lives. Military Training Eventually, his good grades were enough for Rasi to be accepted into academies of higher learning, but to his parent's surprise, he chose to apply to the Republic's Space Academy. He remembered the time leading up to Fondor's liberation, and how his family worried, unable to do anything about it. His parents, unlike some, did not care that their child was accepted in such a grand academy, they disapproved that their only son would be caught up in dangerous affairs. But his mind was made up, and finally they caved in and gave him permission. The first few years were spent in general studies and training as all do other cadets, the last half of his studies was taken up with specialization. His choice was not a very hard one to, his fascination with battles, tactics and strategies guiding him towards Military and Strategic studies. And it is in that field he excelled the most, requesting a transfer to the New Republic War College on Woostri. Military Life (13 ABY – ) Tynna & Kashyyyk (13 ABY-15 ABY) To his great surprise, instead of being assigned on a vessel or a station, he was sent over for a tour with the Army, the technicalities of which still escape him to this day. He was posted on Tynna, a planet near Cochran, serving in one of the garrison's mechanized divisions as a vehicle gunner. Rasi participated in the Desolation of Cochran as part of the forces quickly dispatched from Tynna, a battle which ended with that planet's death. Having started the day in a hovertank, he ended up as a common rifleman, with much of his unit becoming casualties. Rasi was among those pulled out by the retreating troop transports, he watched the bombardment that would ruin the planet from the ship he was on. What started out as a short-term dedication to protecting his family became something more. The man spent long weeks recuperating in a hospital, from his physically wounds primarily, but also from an acute case of post-traumatic stress disorder. Soon enough, he had to be transferred back to activity duty because of the need for qualified personnel after the recent losses the military has suffered. Some would not have wished that, Rasi still showed many signs of the battle's effects despite being otherwise considered back to acceptable condition, but none tried to halt his transfer. He was assigned to a patrol vessel over Kashyyyk as one of its gunners, having his fair share of close calls aboard the ship. [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] (15 ABY) Rasi was reassigned once more, this time to the NR Second Fleet's flagship, the Reprisal, as one of its gunners. Mere weeks after he was transferred, the Empire's attack on Coruscant commenced, and the Reprisal was in the middle of it. An odd string of deaths and transfers among his superiors would lead to his promotion as Acting GunChief before the battle's end. The posting became a full-time position after that battle, something which he believes was caused by him being the only one available. The loss of Fondor, where his parents still lived, only served to fuel his dislike of the Empire. This almost-obsession of his combined with an innate arrogance making him somewhat intolerable at times. [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]] (15 ABY-18 ABY) Following a reorganization in the Second Fleet's rosters, the officer found himself on an upgraded Marauder-class corvette, the NRCV Audacity as its XO. He was promoted to the position of Lt. Commander, something attributed to the military being desperate to fill openings in the upper command. He participated in the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa, serving as the on-duty commander during the battle. The force he led was aided by a CSA force in the system, and the two groups teamed up to take on the Imperial vessels. The Audacity was tasked with leading a task group to bring an end to increased pirate activity in parts of the Republic. Named Operation Womprat Hunt, the group organized attacks on known pirate assets. The operation culminated in a large ambush by the pirates after a series of miscalculations. In the end, only quick thinking saved the task force from defeat and a nearby merchant convoy from destruction. Rasi sustained injuries during this battle, being forced into a hospital for weeks. The vessel's next major actions were a series of engagements in support of the sizeable Nak Shimor garrison. Following this, the vessel participated in the Third Battle of Mon Calamari as part of Task Group Valiant which was dispatched along with other ready forces. The vessel participated in the two major space battles, distinguishing herself at the Imperial pullout where she delayed the Imperial retreat significantly. After it took out an enemy frigate and assisted in the damaging of other Imperial assets, the Audacity was forced to make landfall after concentrated fire from enemy forces. With his performance here and over following operations and engagements, Rasi was promoted to the rank of Commander, a mere two years after his last promotion to Lt. Commander. Though he accepted this with his usual stoicism, in private, the Fondorian was quite pleased and shared the news quickly with his parents. He participated in the various engagements against the Sith, commanding the Audacity at Anzat, Kashyyyk and at AB-345. Though of all of these, the Battle of Trandosha was the most memorable. He, most notably, played a role in the Republican retreat from the ambush, ramming his vessel against an enemy Star Destroyer keeping their forces trapped. thus creating enough of a hole in the lines to allow the remaining vessels to escape. NRSC Rapier (18 ABY- 24 ABY) After the loss of his vessel, a loss attributable to his actions, Rasi was reassigned back to headquarters on New Alderaan. There, he spent the following weeks and months attempting to have his former crew provided with the best postings. High Command, for reasons unknown to him, eventually came to forbid him to continue down that line, something which he took as a personal slight along with a professional one. The reasons for that order were revealed when he received orders to report to the NRSC Rapier when it reported to Ord Mantell. It was from here that he fought a variety of campaigns including the successful liberation of Corellia. NRSC Deliverance (24 ABY- ) His next posting would be on the NRSC Deliverance, an old Mon Calamari Star Cruiser which had recently undergone extensive retrofits. Along with this came a promotion, this time to the rank of Captain. Kasin Enterprises (15 ABY -) The young man decided to invest his wages by opening up a small, side business. Kasin Enterprises was officially born in late 15 ABY, with its initial stock being in combat inventory. The business quickly scored a coup by establishing itself as the premier vendor of Merr-Sonn stock on Ord Mantell and the Bright Jewel Sector with the aid of an exclusive contract on certain items. Speculations of the company's future were put to rest after it expanded into the droids and communications sector. Kasin would obtain bulk orders of the R3/R6 droids at a low price, with IA getting a portion of the profits from the sale. With the increase in the size of the company on New Alderaan, a droid manufacturing plant was created on Ord Mantell. Unofficial reports came that some heavy research was being done in the communications side of the company. Due to his schedule, he devolved many of his responsibilities to the Board of Directors. Achievements and Awards Major Battles, Operations and Campaigns *Desolation of Cochran *Sixth Battle of Coruscant *Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa *Operation Womprat Hunt *Destruction of the HIMS Vindictive *Ord Mantell Wargames *Nak Shimor Engagements *Third Battle of Mon Calamari *Operation Crushing Avalanche *Battle of Anzat *Second Battle of Kashyyyk *Battle of Trandosha *Battle of Gyndine *Fifth Battle of Corellia Medals, Patches, Ribbons and Other In order of reception, from top to bottom. Military Honours: * Fleet Operations Patch * Field Achievement Award * New Republic Order of Valor * Ribbon of Valor * New Republic Superior Service Medal * Star of Alderaan Postings: * Tynna Service Ribbon * Kashyyyk Service Ribbon * Coruscant Service Ribbon * Dac Service Ribbon Battles, Operations and Campaigns * Second Battle of Cochran Patch * Operation Shado Kolpo Patch * Sixth Battle of Coruscant Patch * Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa Patch * Operation Womprat Hunt Patch * Third Battle of Mon Calamari Patch * Fifth Battle of Corellia Patch OOC Information * Rasi is played by Raybatsford. * Rasi is the Republic Admin/Contact and can be contacted for inquiries, concerns or anything of the sort related to the Republic Military, or the New Republic in general. Cen, Rasi Praddhan Cen, Rasi Praddhan Cen, Rasi Praddhan